Valentine's Neglect
by klcm
Summary: Lynch neglects Valentines so Morgan steps in with one motto on mind; Finder's Keepers, Loser's Weepers.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

_A/N: This is for Emzypemy, she knows why! But I'm after some romance and fun, and this was what was born! Sorry for mistakes, I'm in a rush but I hope you enjoy nonetheless!_

_All in aid of Valentines!_

* * *

Penelope Garcia was never one to hold a grudge but she knew that her boyfriend Kevin Lynch was a non romantic, that was one of his biggest faults. His idea of a big ole dose of romance was taking the breaker off her electricity and jumping out of the shadows. That to Penelope Garcia was nothing but a fright fest.

She stomped out of the apartment on the 13th February and was in a strop beyond strops, Kevin was going away. His mom wanted him home, so he'd accepted, the woman even asked Lynch in front of Penelope, knowing that it would be their second valentines together.

Penelope thought back to a year ago, that wasn't anything to rave about either. He'd taken her out sure but the film was his choice, action and gore and the meal was his choice, the greasiest Chinese Quantico had to hold. He loved every moment of it but then again he loved Bacon Doughnuts, whereas she didn't. He was her polar opposite and she stuck with him.

She drove the long way to work, hoping to disperse some toxic energy from her system, all she seemed to do is continually drag up the bad qualities of Kevin.

He was immature. He was naive. He was below cut. He was childlike. He was a geek to the syllable. He was a boy. He was a coward. He was weak. He was a push over. He was not romantic. He was silly. He was cute. He was not handsome. He wasn't what she wanted.

She pulled over to a stop and sat with her hands clenching the steering wheel. He wasn't Derek Morgan. She knew that was her problem. Always had been, and always would be. The one man stole her heart years ago and all she ever did was move on but at the end of the day he came back to her. It was always gonna bite her on the arse.

He was courageous. He was handsome. He was manly. He was bold. He was anything but geek. He had a hidden side. He was a dark horse. He was mature. He was romantic to an extent. He was every inch of man she needed and yearned for. He was her best friend.

She pulled back onto the road and continued to work; she'd have to deal with it all over again. But even the idea of seeing his smiling face defeated her. Their closeness was unstable, it was clearly questionable, they'd hardly dealt with one another but she knew he was still there.

She parked up and noticed his truck, he'd been back at his desk for like a month now, scratch that, he'd been back at his desk for 3 weeks, 5 days, 18 hours and 24 minutes, give or take. She'd been counting it because she loved him at that desk, it was his place in the bullpen, not in the office away from everyone.

She slammed her door and headed in, not noticing him around. She caught the lift and looked down, her mood hadn't improved any. She saw another set of feet and she breathed out and looked up, the doors closed and she focused on her thoughts.

'What did that door ever do to you baby girl?' Derek asked her with a cheeky grin. 'Count that as abuse.'

'It didn't do anything.' She grumbled.

'That's a heated tone, sexy but heated.' He said and she looked up, that was the Derek she remembered. 'What's up sweet thing?'

'It's nothing.'

'You abused a door, what's up?'

'Boyfriend troubles.' She admitted somewhat embarrassed and he stepped closer as the elevator slowly made its up way.

'Go on.'

'I want romance, I want to feel the love. I want it to burn when his near because I want him to want me.'

'Is this all in aid of valentine's?'

'i shouldn't have to ask for it on valentines, it should be given but no, I get 'I'm going away'.'

'His left?'

'Yeah, he left, his mom said jump so he asked how high? And went running.' She yanked the bag up onto her shoulder higher.

'Don't abuse the bag.' Derek teased. 'So he ran from valentines?'

'I guess, I'm not getting anywhere with him all I do is complain.'

'Never to me...'

'Well we've hardly spoken for me to complain, and you don't want that boredom rant.' She said and the elevator pinged to its stop. The climbed out. 'Have fun at work handsome.' She told him and felt slightly better.

At least something was getting better in her life.

Derek watched her saunter off, her composure dropped, her smile gone and he frowned. It'd been a long time waiting but now he felt his time had come to go and save her. Claim what should've been rightfully his.

And the time came when he watched Kevin walk out heatedly, he looked like a man scorned. With the opportunity open he ran for her door and knocked his old knock.

'Enter oh chocolate man of mine.'

'So what happened to the vanilla man of yours?' Derek asked and learned casually against the door frame. 'He near enough ran.'

'He wanted to take me for an Indian.'

'That's nice.'

'One that's gonna give him indigestion and a crappy night sleep.' She said his face. 'I sent him packing, I'm not interested in a rushed meal, in the door, out the door. I don't want to rush.'

'Okay, that's fair.' Derek told her and stepped in more. 'SO how about, after work, you, me, movies, top notch restaurant and we wander into Valentine's together?' He told her. 'Just as best friends of course.' He told her to settle her worries; he'd take it one step at a time.

'Sure thing handsome. As long as its not gore, action, and greasy.'

'What if I'm greasy?'

'Then that I can tolerate, easy on the eye that would be.' He laughed at her.

'Okay silly girl, I'll see you later; I'll make him wish he'd shown you a good time.' He winked. 'Then, you know, payback could well be that good morning.'

'Nice try Adonis.' She teased back; she'd really love to follow through on that one day. 'One day you might strike lucky.'

'I hope that one days soon Goddess.' He then left a skip in his stride. One thought going round and round his head as he went back to his desk.

Finders keepers, losers weepers.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

_A/N: Woah! Great response! EVERYONE loves lovey dovey MG Fluffy!!! Yes that's written right; I'm in a weird mood, well good mood! Good night equals good next day!! =)_

* * *

Derek Morgan knew what he wanted and usually he got it, he'd click his fingers, shuffle his feet slightly, or just send out a high voltage smile. That all lured in women but not one in particular. He changed the way he acted, he tweaked the way he smiled, he shifted the way he walked all to lure her in, and it failed each and every time.

Penelope Garcia, alias tech kitten, oracle of Quantico, Princess, Goddess, Sweet thing, Sexy, Beautiful, Baby Girl. Baby Girl. That always made him smile; he knew that was the tie that held them together eternally. Whether they drifted apart, fell into relationships that was the one thing that acted like their trump card. From those two words, on their first meeting, glued them together and even if one didn't want to admit it, it bonded them and meant that whatever happened, they were each others.

_His words._

_Her smile._

He saw as destiny but then he hadn't wanted destiny until she was shot, until she took her chance at a happily ever after. It seemed like he'd spent his life working around flying bullets and catching bad guys but the one bad guy and the one bullet that mattered most was the one that affected his Baby Girl. The one that nearly ripped her from him, the one that nearly destroyed what he had with one person. That still angered him, how close he'd come to losing the only person he truly trusted without a doubt.

And now, as he sat at work on a Saturday doing the work that Hotch made them put off the night before he couldn't help but feel anger arise in him. It was valentines the next day, his Baby Girl should be swept off her feet, treated like the princess she was and loved like the only thing consuming her man was her. Then it clicked. She was the one thing that consumed him, was the one thing that filled his head and she was his destiny.

He might see it as taking advantage of her with her weak moment in her relationship but he just had to prove to her that one man could love her, and want her and only her and she should feel the romance she deserved.

So, his game plan began to string together, he'd leave before she did, or avoid her, and then directly on the dot, at 5, when he knew she'd be home, he'd get flowers sent to her, a big, huge colourful bouquet of her favourites, with a little note. Giving her the time to be ready by and what to wear. Then at said time, he'd turn up in a tux and whisk her off to a restaurant and string it out, there were no films out that fitted the quota so he'd have to pull a fast one and go with complete romance. The rest he'd keep a dead lock secret.

So he made the arrangements, and smirked as he signed his name on one of the reports he had to round off and got on with the next one. He was determined now.

Penelope finished what she had. She praised her boss for sending them home, she needed the sleep but she knew that to get the next few days off she needed to be in normal time on a Saturday and be done to leave by at least 4. So as 4 rolled round and she saved what she'd done, she turned off her computers and gathered her things. She then locked everything up and with a smile she walked towards the elevators, looking into the bullpen she saw Derek gone. She had no idea what time or what to wear, or any of the plans. She frowned and headed home, she'd drop him a text after she'd had a shower.

Except she had to jump out of the shower and pull a robe around her still wet skin. She opened the door and saw a huge bouquet of flowers, behind it a kid with a delivery suit on. She signed and took the flowers; smiling from ear to ear she took them to the kitchen and grabbed the little envelope.

_**Be ready by 6; wear your best dress and those killer heels Baby Girl.**_

_**D. x**_

She smiled; he'd answered most her questions so she went back to the bathroom to finish her shower. Afterwards she found her best dress, and matching heels, and then set about getting ready, she was running out of time now.

Derek was nervous when he reached the door, he pulled down on the jacket of his tux and knocked, a couple of moments later the door opened and Penelope stood there in all her glory. She was wear a red dress, he hugged her where it should and hung where it should, he swallowed and she smiled, he then looked at her, her hair was framing her face how he loved it and her makeup was simple but her lips were that seductive ruby colour he loved on her.

'Ready Baby Girl?'

'As ever stud.' She said and went and grabbed her purse, she then followed him out and they went to his truck, he helped her in and then ran to get in his side. He took the long way to the restaurant. She knew this place, he'd taken her there once and he'd never taken another girl there since. He stole a quick glance at her as he pulled in and saw her small smile.

'I've never been back here.' She told him quietly. 'Felt kind of wrong without you.' Derek's heart clenched in his chest, skipping a beat, and he realised that that night was his perfect opportunity. It was before Battle, before Lynch and they'd been celebrating her birthday and he just wanted her to feel happy about it and he wanted her to feel loved, and she did feel that.

'Feel exactly the same, scary its been over 2 years eh?'

'Is it that long ago?' She asked with genuine shock in her tone, her eyes wide with panic. 'I can't believe how times flown by.'

'It has but come on Baby, let's get some food and have some fun.' She laughed and followed him in, he took her hand and led her to the table as he followed the waiter. Sitting down she just stared at him, she was in complete awe as they ordered, as they ate, they talked.

It was then her heart took time to skip a beat and clench. She took a deep breath to get it back into rhythm. Derek Morgan had just reiterated why he was every woman's dream man, why whoever ended up with him was going to be the luckiest woman in the world. She couldn't keep her love aside, it sat and tortured her, she couldn't do a thing, she couldn't hide it, she couldn't kick it aside, she just to grin and bear it. For all the time they were here, in perfection, in heaven, she'd love him more and more.

In the end she needed to give up. 'You realise I wish I'd chosen someone more like you, and less like Kevin.' She told him and it sounded more like a realisation than a fact.

'Well why didn't you?' She shrugged. 'Come on P, don't shrug you know full well why.'

'Then why ask?'

'Because I want it to come from you, so why didn't you?'

'You ever get a confidence knock?' She then laughed. 'Why would you? I mean you've got everything going for you.'

'Pen, what's this about?'

'Before Battle, I was comfortable with myself, I knew what I could get and have in a man, then he happened and Kevin seemed the polar opposite, he was tame, and shy, and friendly, and cute, not handsome or bold... so he was and is my safe bet.'

'To not get hurt?'

'I guess, I can't get a man that looks like you, or a man that treats me as well as you do so I don't bother.' She told him and inhaled and exhaled hastily, she'd just got the truth out and to Derek Morgan, hadn't she just basically said she loved him? Even if cryptically, she had and now the panic rose. 'I mean... someone like you with someone like me... ludicrous.'

'Perfect.' Derek told her as a correction. 'Call me taking advantage or not but I've only ever wanted a woman like you. A woman that's not consumed in vanity and making sure every strand of hair is in place or her makeups on perfect or if she laughs too loud and for too long. I want a woman that bats it out as much as she takes it, that's sarcastic, that loves to laugh, that keeps me on my toes, a woman that's beautiful and a woman that's bold.' He said leant forward, his arms on the table where his last plate was.

'Taking advantage?'

'I'm using Kevin's mistake as my opportunity here Baby Girl.' Derek said and smiled. 'Tell me if I'm out of place or not but he's let you down on the one day that's meant for showing the other in a couple how much they mean to you and he seems to think very little of you. I, however, think the world of you, have since our first meeting and always will but I've wasted enough time and now I want what's been mine all along.'

'I'm not a thing.'

'I know that Penelope, you know you've had my heart all along so be mine.' He told her and licked his lips as he leant in an inch closer. 'Be mine, and be my valentine.'

'Oh.' Penelope said, her every dream had just come true there. Here was Derek Morgan, pronouncing his love, in their restaurant, when she was making her breakup plan with Kevin and all she could do was reciprocate. 'How about we blow this place off and we go home?' Derek's eyebrow cocked up. 'You, me, DVD's, chocolate, cuddles and a phone called break up?'

'Penelope... as you sure?' He asked her, she'd just told him she was dumping Kevin.

'This was the final straw, he should be showing me his love, he hasn't, he doesn't, so I'm taking what I've always wanted and what's always had me caught up.' Penelope leant in now, her breasts pushing together and she licked her lips as she went. 'I've been in love with you since you smiled at me after calling me 'Gomez', so Morgan, take me home and prove to me that I'm not making the mistake of my life and dumping Lynch.'

With that said Derek hailed the bill and paid before taking Penelope's hand and taking her to his. He was doing what was years in the making ,what had been tearing at them both for that amount of time and what was now about to come true.

Penelope got her phone out and pushed 3 on her speed dial, Kevin still wasn't top on her speed dial list and that made him smile with glee more and more. She twisted the ring on her finger around as the phone rang.

'Hey Penny.' Kevin's voice came from the phone quietly.

'Hey.' Penelope said somewhat lacklustre. 'I'm just ringing to say that when you get home I'll have my stuff gone from yours and your stuff will be back at yours.'

'Penny...'

'It's Penelope, not Penny; I'm breaking up with you Kevin. It's valentines in like 2 hours and you're nowhere to be seen.'

'Can we not do a belated one?'

'Belated valentines? NO!' Penelope said and bit her lip with agitation. 'I've had enough of your laid back living, its boring the hell out of me and I've had enough of not getting excited about seeing you, I've had enough of just coexisting with you so I'm ending it.'

'Please... Penelope.'

'I'm sorry Kevin, I can't do this anymore.' She then closed her phone and breathed out with pleasure.

'Feel better?'

'This is what I want.' She then looked at him, a Penelope grin on her face. 'This morning I was a grumbling mess, tonight I'm probably the happiest woman walking. Thank you for making this the best valentines ever.'

'It's not for another 2 hours, you wait for what I've got planned for midnight.'

'Oh? You knew it was going to work?'

'No, but I needed to be ready!' He told her truthfully. 'I'll be expecting that good morning.'

'Well I'm your valentine, I need to make it up to you as your valentine and show you that good morning.' She ran her hand over his leg and laid it near his groin. 'Can you wait 2 hours?'

He groaned, her hand felt so right in its place, he shifted trying to move the feeling away. 'I guess I'll have to.' He stopped at some traffic lights and looked at her. 'I love you Penelope Garcia, I've only ever wanted for you to be happy.'

'I love you too, and you've just made me happy, very happy.' She said and kissed him, making him forget that the lights were going green; it was only the beeps from cars behind them that made them stop.

'Carry that on later.' He said and licked his lips, they tasted like her and the feel of her was still on them. He done the right thing and proven that finder's keepers, loser's weepers really worked.

Kevin had lost Penelope and Derek had finally found her.

* * *

_** The End!**_

* * *

_**A/N:**__ Wanted this finished by tonight, celebrates Valentines, not sure if I entirely like but I hope you lot do!! Thanks for the great reviews!! Let me know what you think =)_


End file.
